Casanova Frankenstein
History Casanova Frankenstein was a German born scientist who, at some point in his life, came to the United States and moved to Champion City. He began a life of crime and quickly became known as one of the greatest criminal master minds in Champion City. He organized several gangs of Champion City including the Disco Boys, the Furriers, the Susies, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco), the Frat Boys and the Not-So-Goodie Mob. He makes the leader of the Disco Boys, Tony P. his second in command. He is opposed by his archenemy, the superhero who calls himself Captain Amazing. The two became nemeses and have many battles over the years. At some point, Casanova Frankenstein discovered Captain Amazing's true identity. In 1979, they had another battle to decide the fate of Champion City. Captain Amazing comes out victorious and Casanova Frankenstein is sent to an Insane Asylum. His gangs flee Champion City. Casanova Frankenstein is appointed a psychiatrist in an attempt to reform him, but he seduces her. While incarcerated, he spoke to many scientists who were working on equations so complex that it drove them mad. He uses the information to learn how to create a weapon capable of warping reality, the Psycho-frakulator. In 1999, Casanova Frankenstein was released after a letter from Captain Amazing was read to the parole board assuring them of his reform. Once free, he constructed a Psycho-frakulator. Tony C. and Tony P of the Disco Boys hear about Casanova's release and moved their gang back to Champion City. Casanova Frankenstein blew up the asylum where he was locked up and Captain Amazing responded by showing up at Casanova's mansion. During the confrontation, Captain Amazing found what he thought was evidence of the crime, but it was actually Casanova's Chloroform-deploying Portable Enticement Snare. It activates and Captain Amazing is rendered unconscious. When he comes to, he is restrained under Casanova's new weapon. Casanova's limo is attacked by a group of the superheroes consisting of Mr. Furious, The Shoveler, Blue Raja, Invisible Boy, The Spleen and The Bowler, but they do little more than annoy him and damage his car. Casanova sends the Disco Boys to kill the superheroes, but they are defeated by The Sphinx. Casanova Frankenstein reunites his gangs with the intention of killing Captain Amazing in front of them to boost their morale, but he finds his machine had been tampered with and had gone off, killing Captain Amazing ahead of schedule. Casanova finds evidence that the superheroes who attacked him earlier had attempted to free Captain Amazing before escaping. Casanova kidnaps Mr. Furious' girlfriend, Monica. The superheroes attack Casanova's mansion and defeat his gangs. Casanova Frankenstein kills his remaining men by activating his defenses in an attempt to prevent the heroes from reaching him and activates his Psycho-frakulator. Mr. Furious reaches Casanova and they begin fighting. Casanova Frankenstein is killed when Mr. Furious throws him into his own machine and the heroes destroy his Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Casanova Frankenstein is so intelligent, he was the first to construct the Psycho-frakulator, a device which requires math so complex it had driven all scientists that worked on it insane. He also developed several other high-tech weapons. *'Hand-to-hand combat': Casanova Frankenstein is a proficient fighter as shown when he nearly overpowered Mr. Furious during their final confrontation. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Chloroform-deploying Portable Enticement Snare': A device that appears at first glance to be a Multi-frequency Radio Detonator, but actually deploys enough chloroform to incapacitate an adult male. The means of which it is activated are unknown. *'Detonator': A detonator for the explosives used to destroy the Insane Asylum. It's disguised as a gold watch and is located on his left wrist. Transportation *'Limo': Casanova Frankenstein has his own limo. It was attacked and slightly damaged by a team of superheroes. Weapons *'Psycho-frakulator': A device that, to be constructed, requires math so complex it had driven all other scientists that had worked on it insane. It is capable of warping reality by creating a cloud of radically-fluctuating free-deviant chaotrons which penetrate the synaptic relays. It's concatenated with a synchronous transport switch that creates a virtual tributary. It's focused onto a biobolic reflector, causing hallucinations to become reality and frying the brain from within. The effects are extremely painful and fatal on living targets. *'Sub Micronic Laser': A laser hidden in the ring on the index finger of his left hand. *'Psychotropic Bacterium Dart Launchers': Concealed in his slippers. They contain some kind of toxin that produces a hallucinatory effect. *'Cold Fusion Ultrasonic Neuro-Stunner': A device capable of incapacitating a target by affecting their brainwaves via some form of ultrasonic pulse. It's concealed in his drink stirrer. *'Handgun': Casanova Frankenstein uses a handgun at the beginning of the siege on his mansion by the Mystery Men. *'Explosives': Used to destroy the Insane Asylum. It's unknown how or when he got the explosives into the building or what kind of explosives were used. Category:Supervillains Category:Casanova Frankenstein's gangs Category:Genius-Level Intellect Category:Deceased characters